Espionage
by Catch 23
Summary: With war looming on the horizon and a Nubian invasion imminent, Priest Aknadin sends an assassin to remove the enemy king. But there's more than political intrigue going on in the land of Nubia and something far worse than war is coming to Egypt...


Disclaimer: Not my characters. Deal.

Espionage

"But…Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I suck."

"Please, the false modesty is not necessary."

"You know me. I don't do modesty, false or otherwise. Seriously, sir, this is stupid. I'm an excellent assassin and a damn good spy, but one lousy diplomat. Last time you sent me on a mission like this, I almost started a war!"

"Well, I'm sure you have matured since then. You have to admit that telling their king, in response to his request that you bow and pay homage, that he could, and I quote, 'go fuck a hippo,' was…not wise…"

"I'd been having a bad day, sir."

"Anyway, the Nubian king, Shabaka has already begun threatening war if his ridiculous demands aren't met. He is looking for trouble. I doubt you could make the situation worse."

"But I certainly can't make it any better. What do you expect me to do?"

"We have been in communication with the king's son, prince Tanwetamani. He believes that his father has gone insane and that does seem likely. Such a war would gain neither side very much, but would be very damaging to both our nations. Only a fool or a madman would attempt it. If the father were removed, the prince would be happy to make peace with us, though he dares not move against the man himself."

"So you want me to kill the old fool?"

"…Do you have to put it so bluntly? Yes. That is your task. And remember, the pharaoh is not to know of this. The boy does not understand such things. Tell no one of your true purpose. This must seem a purely diplomatic mission."

"As you command, sir. When do you wish me to leave?"

"First light tomorrow."

"Very well, Lord Aknadin."

Seth turned to go.

"W-wait, one more thing!"

"Yes, Lord Aknadin?"

"Please be careful."

"…Of course, sir."

"And don't stay out in the sun for too long."

"…Sir? Are you...feeling okay?"

"Never mind. Just go pack."

"…Uh…okay…"

Aknadin sighed as he watched his son leave the room. Seth paused on the threshold and glanced perplexedly back at the old man before shrugging and turning away. The old priest despised having to put his son in such danger, but what choice did he have? Such a vital and dangerous mission could be entrusted to no one but a bearer of a Sennen item, and he was too old, Mahaad was too close to the Pharaoh to go behind his back, Shada and Kalim lacked the necessary subtlety, and Isis was a poor murderer.

Seth slouched into the library and flopped onto the desk Mahaad was working at, scattering scrolls and papers, oblivious to the mage's dirty look.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"What are you doing here, Seth?"

"I need all the information we have on Nubia. And especially on King Shabaka. Go fetch."

Mahaad glared at him some more, but complied, wandering off into the dark recesses of the library and returning with his arms filled with scrolls.

"Here. What do you want these for anyway?"

"I'm going there. Diplomatic thing."

"What? But you –"

"- Are a crappy diplomat. I know. Don't ask me why they're sending me."

Seth, apparently deciding the conversation was over, grabbed a scroll (the architectural schematics for the Nubian palace) and began to read. Mahaad stared at him for a few minutes, fidgeting and trying to pluck up the courage to speak while the other man pointedly ignored him.

"Seth, I have a favour to ask," he blurted finally.

"Mm?" Seth didn't look up.

"Would you take Mana with you?"

"Who?"

"_Mana_. My apprentice."

"_What? _Why? Are you insane? How am I supposed to baby-sit that little brat and -" Seth stopped himself just before saying anything incriminating. "Um…be diplomatic at the same time?"

"She has been pestering me for months now for a chance to go out and gain experience,

"This is ridiculous. She's a child. She has no place on a mission like this."

"She's only two years younger than you."

"That's irrelevant. She's incompetent. It's putting a civilian in needless danger and jeopardising the success of the entire mission, not to mention the lives of everyone in this country."

"Please?"

"It's out of the question."

Seth turned back to his scroll, so he didn't see the evil grin that spread across the other man's face.

"This isn't a diplomatic mission, is it?"

"What? Of course it is. Why else would they be sending me?"

"To do something illegal. Are you going to assassinate someone?"

"…No."

"You are, aren't you? Why else would they send _you_?"

"Uh…for my charm, charisma and people skills…?"

"You know, 'blackmail' is such an ugly word."

"I never said anything about blackmail."

"Yeah, but I'm going to blackmail you, so I thought I'd better bring it up."

"…Bastard."

"The deal's this. You take Mana with you to Nubia, and I don't tell the Pharaoh you're going to kill their king."

"You'd dare to risk the safety of our nation just so you can get that brat out of your hair for a few days?"

"…When you put it that way…"

"I know what this is about! You're trying to get off with Isis again, aren't you? And you want me to get the kid out of the way."

"…Maybe…"

"Hah! Good luck with that. How far have you two gone anyway?"

"Well, yesterday, when I handed her a scroll, our fingers brushed…" Mahaad trailed off, blushing.

"…Oh…well then, you're practically in a relationship…just without the love, sex or her even knowing about it…"

"Do I make fun of your unrequited crushes?" Mahaad snapped. "So are you going to take her or not?"

"It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. But you are so going to pay for this."

To be continued

A lighthearted beginning, but it will get darker. And better. Seriously.

Loved it? Loathed it? Then you know what to do. R&R people.


End file.
